meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 022a
7:34:48 PM Holly: Grayson follows Wynn and Janis. 7:35:25 PM Janis: So...what's your Allys like? 7:35:51 PM Holly: Grayson: She's pretty awesome, actually. Hard to keep up with. 7:36:04 PM Janis: ...really? 7:36:41 PM Holly: Grayson: Yeah. I have to train an extra hour or two a day and I'm *still* behind most of the time. 7:37:19 PM Janis: Janis makes a face as she tries to match that with her Janis. 7:37:20 PM Wynn: ....you should know something. 7:37:45 PM Wynn: I know you think it's all fake now, but you'll realize what she said sooner or later. 7:38:03 PM Wynn: ....Tarak didn't want me to be too hard on her, and you shouldn't be either. 7:38:17 PM Holly: Grayson: What she said about what? 7:38:25 PM Wynn: Leaving the Saint's service 7:39:11 PM Wynn: Oaths are big for people like us, and she broke hers. Left for Bahamut. 7:39:51 PM Janis: To become a lame pacifist. 7:40:02 PM Holly: Grayson: What *happened* to her, anyway? If that's really Allys. 7:40:13 PM Janis: I think you did. 7:40:27 PM Wynn: It's probably better if they filled you in, but, yes. 7:40:41 PM Janis: I overheard her and older you talking one time. 7:41:01 PM Janis: I didn't get much but it sounds like you killed somebody she knew, or something like that. 7:41:04 PM Wynn: There was a war, Tarak was really torn up by it, and Allys turned away because of him. 7:41:19 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Janis sideways. 7:41:49 PM Janis: Janis ignores that 7:41:51 PM Wynn: What are you *talking* about? 7:42:10 PM Janis: Back when Raven first came back I followed him to the forest. 7:42:12 PM Holly: Grayson: ... *I* made her like that? 7:42:27 PM Janis: ...and then I...might have went and listened at Allys's door for a bit. 7:42:34 PM Janis: And I picked up a word or two. 7:43:01 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis and turns to Grayson. "She thinks you- *he* thought of her as a monster for how she acted. So she stopped." 7:43:34 PM Holly: Grayson: ... we-ell, Allys can be kind of, um, enthusiastic sometimes, but she's not a monster. She's a good person, actually. 7:44:07 PM Wynn: Well, as Tarak is fond of telling me, war is terrible. 7:44:53 PM Janis: You should tell her that. 7:44:58 PM Janis: I think she'd like to hear it. 7:45:36 PM Holly: Grayson: Yeah, except that doesn't look like Allys to me. It looks like an aunt. 7:45:50 PM Janis: But it is Allys. 7:46:15 PM Wynn: ....I think I may be able to prove it. 7:46:27 PM Holly: Grayson: How? 7:46:38 PM Wynn: But only if Janis *swears* not to listen. 7:46:45 PM Janis: .......why not? 7:46:52 PM Wynn: Because it's not my story to share. 7:47:09 PM Janis: Janis frowns and puts her hands over her ears 7:47:31 PM Wynn: Wynn whispers to Grayson the bunny story Allys told her. 7:48:01 PM Wynn: Would I know about that if Allys wasn't really herself? 7:48:10 PM Holly: He turns bright red. "... no. No, probably not." 7:48:22 PM Janis: Janis sees she's not whispering and uncovers her ears 7:48:34 PM Janis: I also know you dropped a rock on her when you were little. 7:48:51 PM | Edited 7:48:54 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles a little. "Yeah, I suppose I could have just gone with that one." 7:48:57 PM Holly: Grayson: It was an accident. It just slipped out of my hands. 7:49:08 PM Janis: See? This is real. 7:49:54 PM Wynn: Anyway, here's the storage room. Let's get a change of clothes for each of the new ones. 7:50:17 PM Wynn: Do you have any other questions, now that reality is established? 7:50:20 PM Holly: The storage room has the stuff in it! 7:50:33 PM Holly: Grayson: ... should I be saluting you? Or her? Or... anyone? 7:50:45 PM Wynn: ...I don't think so. 7:50:46 PM Janis: You should salute me. 7:50:53 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 7:50:54 PM Janis: I'm the greatest bounty hunter in the worlds. 7:51:00 PM Janis: That's gotta be worth something. 7:51:07 PM Wynn: Tarak's never mentioned anything of the sort, and Allys... isn't a paladin anymore. 7:51:13 PM Wynn: She's a priestess now. 7:51:42 PM Janis: Also, Tarak's Wynn's...teacher I guess, so I guess you outrank her by proxy. 7:52:14 PM Holly: Grayson: But I'm not him. 7:52:26 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 7:52:27 PM Wynn: No, you're not. 7:53:00 PM Wynn: Wynn grabs a set of clothes that looks like they might hopefully fit each of the three new guys and starts heading back. 7:53:28 PM Wynn: I *am* his apprentice, but I'd wager that by this time tomorrow, you probably will be too. 7:53:40 PM Holly: Grayson follows her. "... is that... good?" 7:54:11 PM Wynn: He's just trying to rub a little of the idealism off. 7:54:36 PM Janis: He has idealism? 7:54:45 PM Janis: Isn't that like being happy and stuff? 7:55:02 PM Wynn: Not anymore... but look at *him*. He used to. 7:55:16 PM Wynn: No, it just means believing in the best possible version of things. 7:55:39 PM Janis: ...that still doesn't sound like Tarak. 7:55:39 PM Holly: Grayson: ... doesn't everyone do that? 7:56:11 PM Wynn: Like I said, not anymore. 7:56:40 PM Holly: Grayson takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 7:56:59 PM Holly: Grayson: ... this is a lot to take in, and also, it is pretty depressing. I'm apparently really messed up in the future. 7:57:14 PM Wynn: I think it's just a *possible* you. 7:57:30 PM Holly: Grayson: And cynical and wow, extra icing on the poo-cake, I also *smell.* 7:57:33 PM Wynn: Things will be better if you don't end up going to the war... which ended like... fifteen years ago. 7:58:00 PM Janis: ...................... 7:58:03 PM Wynn: I don't think you *have* to end up that way. 7:58:38 PM Janis: But once he goes back, won't he have to go to war like other Tarak did? 7:58:46 PM Wynn: Who says he has to go back? 7:58:57 PM Wynn: Or that there isn't still some version of him going through that? 7:59:16 PM Wynn: I think he's his own person now..... *now*. 7:59:49 PM Holly: Grayson: ... I'm always my own person. 7:59:54 PM Janis: I think we don't know anything about any of this and we certainly can't trust where it came from. 8:00:30 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "But we might as well go in a direction until we do. Maybe it's the idealism speaking, but I'd like to think he can still be saved from that." 8:01:17 PM Wynn: Wynn slows a little. "Do you have any other questions before we get back to them?" 8:02:54 PM Holly: Grayson: ... it's all kind of a lot to take in. 8:03:09 PM Holly: Grayson: I'd actually like to go pray for a little bit, if that's okay. If there's a quiet place. 8:03:13 PM Wynn: It's a lot to take in, even if you aren't a magic body double. 8:03:39 PM Wynn: Well, there's a forest, and you can have your own room. I think the others are in the observation deck, though the view is really something right now. 8:04:32 PM Holly: Grayson: .... I'm pretty sure I'm a person, Miss Wynn. 8:04:54 PM Janis: Why do you call her miss? 8:04:56 PM Wynn: Just Wynn. 8:05:04 PM Wynn: And that's not really what I meant. 8:06:03 PM Holly: Grayson: ... it's just polite, that's all. 8:07:42 PM Wynn: Do you have a preference for location? 8:08:11 PM Wynn: There's also a library and a training room. 8:08:54 PM Holly: Grayson: Nah. I've been staying in a monk's cell, so I don't really have a lot of requirements. 8:09:25 PM Wynn: Ok, well, I guess I'll just show you your room then. 8:09:46 PM Holly: Grayson: Right. 8:10:48 PM Janis: .......I guess I'll see if the others are on the observation deck 8:10:58 PM Janis: I'll meet you there when you're done. 8:11:06 PM Janis: Janis leaves